Teen Eren's Journal Entries
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: Summary: Eren is a 15 year old teen who studies at Rose Private High, he leads a normal life with his adopted sister and parents, who both love and care for them greatly. He has stable trustworthy friends, who he can depend on and have fun with every other weekend and his studies are well over average. What then could a young normal man find to be problematic you say? Well, one wor
1. Journal Entry 1: Net Escape

Title: Teen Eren's Journal Entries

Pairing: Riren (RivaillexEren, yes in that order D)

Warning: Fluff! Teen fluff and angst! Plus raging hormonal teenagers

Summary: Eren is a 15 year old teen who studies at Rose Private High, he leads a normal life with his adopted sister and parents, who both love and care for them greatly. He has stable trustworthy friends, who he can depend on and have fun with every other weekend and his studies are well over average. What then could a young normal man find to be problematic you say? Well, one word: Rivaille.

A/N: So this is the continuation for the Kiddie drabble, this is set during their teenage years, so there would be the beginnings of attraction from Eren to Rivaille but nothing too serious yet, after all they are teenagers, it might just be their raging hormones talking, then again maybe not? xD Who knows! Haha but in any case, expect a lot of fluff, a little teen angsty drama and some comic relief!

Journal Entry 1: Net Escape

Date: September 3, 2013

Jaeger House

Dinner time

It was a normal night at the Jaeger house, Grisha Jaeger was doing some last minute paperwork for tomorrow's batch of check ups from his patients while his wife, Carla Jaeger cooked dinner with the help of the maids. Everything was quiet and peaceful. The children, well not so child-like anymore, were in their separate rooms, Mikasa was doing homework by her desk, idly nibbling on the end piece of her pen as she thought of the answer to the math problem.

Eren, well… Eren was on his desk, immersed with his laptop. He hadn't finished homework yet but was too distracted to do much else, especially since Rivaille was online tonight and it was rare to get a hold over his childhood friend these days. Especially since they're not on the same class anymore.

Eren greatly missed his time with Rivaille, they used to be in the same class, they'd always spend time together, so it was a bit of a disappointment when he found out that he wouldn't be having the same class schedule as Rivaille anymore, but at least they're still enrolled in the same school.

HunterInTheDark: Rivaille! How are you?! It's sad we're not in the same class anymore!

FreedomWings: I'm fine. We can't do anything about it. What about you?

HunterInTheDark: Ah! I'm fine Rivaille! So I was thinking since we're not in the same class anymore, do you wanna drop by my house tomorrow? After school? Just to help me with my studies!

FreedomWings: Hmn. I'll think about it.

HunterInTheDark: Hey! Give me a straight answer! Will you come by or not! Pleaaaaase?!

Honestly, Rivaille never changed, still as stoic and aloof with his intimidating aura but Eren was unfazed, after all he knew the other so well by now.

FreedomWings: I said, I'll think about it! Brat!

Eren sighed, there goes the same nickname Rivaille always called him, even when they're the same age! Honestly this man…

HunterInTheDark: But! We're the same age! Ah, fine! I just wanted to be with you, we haven't hung out in so long! ,

Eren pouted, he wanted to be with Rivaille, but if the other's busy, he could understand. Rivaille was, after all part of the Student Council so he might be busy after school too.

FreedomWings: …I'll drop by your classroom and we can spend lunch together if you want, in compensation for if ever I'm not available to spend time with you after school.

Eren beamed at that response and hurriedly typed his message with enthusiasm!

HunterInTheDark: Really?! That's great! I'll wait for you then! I can't wait to spend time with Leevai-Heichou! Haha~

FreedomWings: Stop calling me that! We've grown passed that stage already, you brat!

HunterInTheDark: But! But! You'll always be Leevai-Heichou to me! ^_^V

FreedomWings: If you don't stop, I'll kick your ass tomorrow shitty brat!

HunterInTheDark: Ok! Ok! I'll stop!

HunterInTheDark: …for now~

FreedomWings: You're dead tomorrow.

Then Rivaille logged off. Eren grinned and muffled a giggle, as expected, he knew when Rivaille was ticked off, but he knew not to worry about Rivaille getting to angry, the other teen wasn't that petty that he'd let himself get affect so much about a childish nickname.

After all, that nickname used to be what Rivaille wanted Eren to call him, back when they were toddlers.

Eren sighed and logged off too, to go and get some of his homework done, it'd not do well for his grades if he failed.

Rivaille would surely kick his ass then.

To be continued…

A/N: So this is the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Haha~ More to come soon! ^_^V


	2. Journal Entry 2: Lunch Date Maybe?

Title: Teen Eren's Journal Entries

Pairing: Riren (RivaillexEren, yes in that order D)

Warning: Fluff! Teen fluff and angst! Plus raging hormonal teenagers

Summary: School, Rivaille collects Eren for Lunch, lots of mental blushing and fanboying from Eren, Rivaille has a clue but prefers not to comment.

A/N: Here's more of a blushy fanboy Eren as promised! Lunch and food my weakness! Haha~

Journal Entry 2: Lunch Date Maybe?

Date: September 4, 2013

Rose Private High

Lunch time

Eren eagerly awaited for Rivaille to come fetch him, he quickly stuffed his things into his bag and glanced at the door, sure enough it opened to reveal Rivaille, beckoning him over with a slight quirk of long slender fingers. Eren immediately followed, much like a dog just like when they were back in kindergarten.

"Rivaille! Do you have your lunch with you?" Eren asked, idly nibbling his bottom lip as he looked over at Rivaille. The older student had on his hand a bento box wrapped in a silk blue sheet, so Eren didn't know what was inside. Eren himself carried with him a similar bento box only wrapped in a green one instead of blue.

"Yes, come, we're almost close to the rooftop." Rivaille answered, short as always with his responses.

Eren pouted, wanting to know what Rivaille had with him now, but sighed, it didn't really matter, he'd know soon enough anyways. Soon they were settled on the rooftop with their lunches unpacked, Eren found out that Rivaille prepared his meals as always because of his parents being away and beamed at the wonderful lunch set.

It was a traditional, Japanese sushi set, complete with salmon and everything!

"Wow! I never knew Rivaille could make sushi as well!" Eren gushed out, wanting to have a taste of the homemade sushi but was too shy to ask.

Rivaille stared at Eren for a while then offered his bento up to Eren, too close to the teen's face and starting the other male.

"Gyaah! Rivaille! You startled me!" Eren whined.

"Shut up brat, do you want one or not?" Rivaille tched in his predictable, irritated way.

Eren beamed, bright as the sun and you can almost imagine him growing a pair of dog ears and fluffy tail at the enthusiasm at which he thanks Rivaille for the taste. "Mmm!~ This taste so good, Rivaille!" Eren praised, then he sighed and opened his own bento. He as well made his own bento today, normally he's help his mom out with the cooking but last night he wanted to give it a try by himself.

"U-umm…" He blushed and stuttered, wanting Rivaille to try his own cooking to see if he'd had it in him to at least impress the other.

"Hm?" Rivaille hummed as he took a bite of salmon.

"W-well, I was just w-wondering… that is… uhmmm…" Eren floundered, his blush growing thicker and redder by the second.

Rivaille sighed, always always with this stutter and blushing!

"Just get it out already! What do you want?" He stared at Eren and hid his twitch at the very adorable expression the blushing teen had on his face.

"W-would you like to try some of mine? I made it last night and it would be nice to k-know what you think…" Eren mumbled out as loud as he could, his heart was beating so fast and loud, he didn't even know if he could hear his own words.

Rivaille quirked a brow but took a bite of Eren's homemade cooking, munching slowly to savor the taste.

Eren stared expectantly with a hopeful gaze as he watched Rivaille finish chewing and swallowed his food.

"Hmn…" Rivaille hummed, thinking as he stared at Eren's bento for a few minutes.

Eren's insides were churning in agony from the wait but he held back his tongue before he could irritate Rivaille with his stupid questions about his food.

"It's…"

Eren leaned closer, feeling as if with the closing distance his answer would come sooner.

"… Not bad…"

Eren beamed, he could feel his heart beat quickly once again and he blushed at what seemed like praise for him.

"Could use a bit more salt though…" Rivaille continued but apparently Eren was unfazed as what Rivaille's previous comment mattered more.

"Yes, of course Rivaille!" Eren smiled sweetly, feeling as if he's in heaven for the small compliment, even if his cooking wasn't perfect. The mere mention of a 'not bad' is good enough to satisfy him, for now.

Rivaille sighed and went back to his own bento and the continued eating in silence.

Rivaille with an image of a very adorable Eren in mind and Eren with his memory of a compliment from Rivaille.

Ahhh, teenagers… So blissfully naïve.

A/N: So this concludes chapter two of blushy, fanboy Eren! I hope you guys are enjoying this series haha, xD I so like to tease Eren a lot!


	3. Journal Entry 3: Green Eyed Monster

Title: Teen Eren's Journal Entries

Pairing: Riren (RivaillexEren, yes in that order D)

Warning: Fluff! Teen fluff and angst! Plus raging hormonal teenagers

Summary: Eren gets stalked by Mikasa, he goes to look for Rivaille only to see that Rivaille has a girlfriend?!

A/N: Sooo, a little dash of angst to help move the story along~ Sorry for this and so early one too! But it was necessary! xD

Journal Entry 3: Green Eyed Monster

Date: September 4, 2013

Rose Private High

After Class

Eren sighed as he turned another corner of the school only to be followed by his adopted sister, it's starting to get on his nerves and you could literally see angry anime veins throbbing on his forehead. He turned around to face here with an angry glare that seemed more like a pout and exclaimed. "Mikasa! Stop it! Just go home!"

Mikasa gave him a blank look and merely tugged on her scarf. "But you're still here. I have to look after yo-"

"No! I can take care of myself! Just go home already! Stop treating me like a child, dammit Mikasa, you're not my mom!" Eren ranted feeling very exhausted all of a sudden but sighed, he needed to look for Rivaille, maybe if he begged then Rivaille would come spend time with him today, but he ran into Mikasa and his adopted sister insisted she come with 'to make sure that midget doesn't abuse you, like when you were toddlers'. It was frustrating!

"Eren."

"Stop, just stop it ok? I get you're worried about Rivaille but he wouldn't hurt me I know it, besides I was willing to go through his weird orders back when we were kids, it was actually fun!" 'Except for the playground incident, _that _was definitely not fun!'

Mikasa gave him a dubious look but mumbled something under her breath which was covered by the scarf.

"What is it, Mikasa, I can't hear you." Eren sighed, he needed to get going, but as soon as Mikasa's gone he could go and look for Rivaille.

"I said, that midget is walking towards the lockers, if you want to catch him here's your chance." Mikasa said, pointing forward towards the short stature of Rivaille who was indeed heading for the lockers.

Eren beamed and was going to run after Rivaille when Mikasa grabbed him on the arm. He turned around to give Mikasa a confused look.

Mikasa gave him a blank stare but it was obvious she was slightly worried, if not for the crease in her brow. "Just, be careful on the way home, okay? I'll cook us dinner so when you get back we can start eating, mom and dad aren't going to be home till very late tonight." She mumbled then let go of his arm and went the other direction towards the entrance of the school.

Eren frowned at the weird comment from Mikasa but shrugged it and ran towards the direction of Rivaille, hoping he could still catch the other teen.

He turned a corner and saw Rivaille, he beamed prepared to call Rivaille's name but stopped when he saw a girl run up and hugged Rivaille. His green eyes widened, he knew this girl. She is…

'Petra Ral… ah yes, she was in the same class as us back when we were toddlers too.'

Petra was hugging Rivaille and the male seemed to be hugging back with a small smile. The same smile he gave Eren whenever Eren did something praise-worthy.

'It's that smile… from back then. I can still remember it, the slight up quirk of the lips and the softening of those steel blue eyes.'

Eren felt something clench inside his chest and he stopped, he couldn't breath. He gasped and clutched at his chest. 'What is this?' He could feel something roll down his cheeks and when he touched it, he could see tears.

'Why am I crying?' He wondered, he stared back at the scene and the same heart wrenching feeling twisted his inside.

'Ah… could it be? That this is…'

"…Jealousy?" He whispered out softly.

Rivaille abruptly glanced in his direction at his whisper and he gasped from the wide-eyed stare. He bowed his head and mumbled out an apology then ran from the room, leaving the school in a hurry, tears still rolling down his cheeks and ignored the calls from Rivaille and just ran forward.

He didn't care where, he just wanted to leave.

'Ah… why am I jealous? It couldn't be possible… because I knew Rivaille doesn't like me that way ever since… I shouldn't be jealous… I shouldn't be.'

Eren ran and ran until he stopped in front of an old playground.

'Rivaille wouldn't like me that way… it's impossible… so I shouldn't feel this way. No this can't be right…'

He shook his head and sadly sat down on the swing set, idly swinging himself back and forth in attempts to calm himself.

'Then why do I still…?'

Eren let himself cry, sobbing and clutching at his heart in pain.

"Jealousy is a Green Eyed Monster."

A/N: Ahhh, I'm gomen for this again! But don't worry Eren will get his shit together soon! Plus thank you my lovely followers/readers for the kudos/likes! Ahhh I've never felt so happy in all my life hee~ xD


	4. Journal Entry 4: A Mother's Warmth

Title: Teen Eren's Journal Entries

Pairing: Riren (RivaillexEren, yes in that order D)

Warning: Fluff! Teen fluff and angst! Plus raging hormonal teenagers

Summary: Eren needed some motherly affection and Carla Jaeger knew just what to do!

A/N: I just needed to get this one out, it may seem like a filler but to me Motherly fluff is absolutely the best since I lack some in my life so I wanted to at least give Eren that.

Journal Entry 4: A Mother's Warmth

Date: September 5, 2013

Jaeger Household

Breakfast

Carla Jaeger was a very motherly woman, she was both caring and nurturing as well as disciplined with her children, so when Mikasa came down for breakfast with no Eren to accompany her, it piqued at her curiosity. Normally Eren would be excited to come barreling down for breakfast at just the smell of it, sometimes he might even help out with the cooking like yesterday.

Apparantly, today was different.

"Mikasa, is Eren awake?" She asked her adopted daughter, Mikasa though just shrugged, a small crease in between her brows, note of her worry for Eren showing through. Carla decided maybe she should go upstairs and deal with it.

"Eren? Are you awake, hun?" She called out through the door, all she heard was a muffled yes and some shifting clothe. She sighed, shaking her head. 'This boy!'

"You're going to be late for school, if you don't hurry up! Eren!" Carla called out again but there was no sound after that, she'd had enough of this and turned the knob, opening the door to her son's room.

She saw Eren still curled up in bed, face hidden underneath the bed sheets. She placed her hands on her hips in a scolding manner. "Eren Jaeger, it is close to 6:30! Get up!" She stated in a cool and calm tone but hard with an edge of warning.

She heard Eren sigh and saw the big mass of bed sheets shuffle before a head poked out from the cloth, ruffled and unruly from sleep but gasped at the puffy red eyes and tearstained cheeks of his son's face. "Eren! What happened?" She walked over and sat beside her son, gathering him into her arms for a warm hug.

"It's nothing, mom. I'm just not up to going to school. Can I stay home today, please?" Eren sighed out with a mumble, eyes downcast and depressed.

Carla really didn't want her son missing any classes simply because he was down but the pitiful look her son was showing this morning was too heartbreaking even for her. She sighed and kissed him on the forehead. "Okay, I'll go tell Mikasa to go on ahead first, then I'll make you your favorite chicken soup! Or you could also help me with lunch! I'm making pasta today." She suggested warmly, infused with motherly affection. That's what Eren needs now.

Eren nodded with a small smile and she stood up to leave, watching Eren go back to lie and snuggle in his cocoon of a bed again.

Carla sighed once she closed the door to her son's room.

'Maybe I can get some answers from Mikasa or Armin later, but now I have to cheer him up. That little boy…' She thought with a small smile as she came down from the stairs and informed Mikasa that she should go on ahead and leave everything to mother.

She waved Mikasa good bye and went back inside to go and prepare Eren's favorite soup.

'My little boy, still the same…' She fondly thought as she heated up the pot for the broth.

Eren stared at his cell phone sceen, he received 1 message from Mikasa, 3 from Armin and 1 from Rivaille. He had already read both Mikasa's and Armin's messages, which were both about wishing him to get better soon and the last two messages from Armin were about the other boy going to drop by to visit later along with any homework's and notes for today's batch of classes.

Eren had replied to both, saying thanks and that he'd go and sleep most of the day away.

Which left him with just Rivaille's message.

He stared at it, unopened. He couldn't bring himself to open it and read it because every time he looks at Rivaille's name, he's reminded of what happened yesterday.

He knew he shouldn't feel that sad, they weren't even together! Rivaille has the right to go and date whomever he wants. But…

'That doesn't stop me feeling sad.' Eren thought bitterly and closed his eyes, deciding he wasn't prepared to read the message yet. He screen locked his cell phone and turned to his other side, facing the wall, burying his head under the blankets once again.

The day is too bright and cheerful for him, when he's feeling all down and sad. So he blocked it out with his blanket and closed his eyes shut, thinking of nothing, just blank space.

A knock came from his door and he shifted to look over his shoulder. He saw his mother bring in a tray of his soup and some warm milk. She would always do this whenever he feels sad or sickly for the day so he eagerly sat up and pulled the sheets away from his body.

His mom set the tray on his lap and he began sipping his soup in comforting silence. Just his mom's presence alone helped numb some of the pain. When he was done with his soup and milk, she took the tray and headed for the door.

"Thanks mom." He mumbled out with a tired yawn and went back to snuggle under his sheets.

Carly Jaeger smiled at that and left to go wash up the dishes.

'Yes, still my little darling boy.'

The rest of the morning was spent sleeping away in the warm comfort of his bed and when lunch came, Eren felt much better than this morning and actually came down to eat with his mom, his dad came home for lunch too, although surprised he's at home and not really sick, he didn't question when he got a look from his wife.

Eren spent the rest of the afternoon watching soap operas with his mom and making fun of the characters. So when it was close to 5pm he was back to his normal cheerful self and was able to help prepare food for dinner. He learned how to make good pasta and they baked the garlic bread together from ingredients his mom learned from a family recipe.

All in all the day progressed fairly and when Mikasa came home with Armin in tow, Eren was all bubbly smiles and received the notes and homework from Armin happily. Unfortunately Armin couldn't stay since he had to get back home soon and help his grandfather with their dinner. So Eren and Mikasa bid him farewell.

Mikasa was happy that Eren was feeling fine again and Eren was happy that he had such an awesome mom take care of him today.

There was still the message from Rivaille to worry about but Eren pushed that thought to the back of his mind, for now, he wished to focus more on happy thoughts and the warm comforts of his mother's affection.

A/N: So yes, it's got no Rivaille in it but, next chapter will have Rivaille promise! Tension! Dun dun dun! xD Thanks for the read!


	5. Journal Entry 5: Conflict!

Title: Teen Eren's Journal Entries

Pairing: Riren (RivaillexEren, yes in that order D)

Warning: Fluff! Teen fluff and angst! Plus raging hormonal teenagers

Summary: Tensions arise between the once childhood friends.

A/N: This is it! Confrontation scene! Dun dun dun! What are you going to do Rivaille? Also I just recently found out the correct way to spell their names but for continuity's sake I'll still use Rivaille, Eren Jaeger and such.

Journal Entry 5: Conflict!

Date: September 6, 2013 (Friday)

Rose Private High

Eren walked along with Mikasa towards their class, his adoptive sister occasionally giving him worried glances but he ignored it. He didn't want to talk about it; it's best if he just pretended everything was back to normal, as usual.

He was glad that his mom spent yesterday just comforting him and didn't ask questions. He chalked it all off on motherly instincts like what his mom would always say. He sighed and stared at the ground with a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

Again Mikasa glanced at him with her worried frown and it was starting to grate on his nerves. But before he could snap and tell Mikasa off about it, Hanji appeared out of nowhere and tackled Eren into a hug.

"Ereeeen~ it's so nice to see you back to school again! Oh I missed you!" She nuzzled her cheek against his and he squirmed against the very tight hold.

"H-Hanji-senpai! I-I can't breathe! P-please stop!" Eren called out in alarm, his face turning red from the uncomfortable and tight hold from Hanji.

"But I just want to make sure you're ok! You were sick yesterday!" Hanji replied and began to sniff Eren's hair and neck. Obviously making such a weird scene in the hallway.

"Oi, get your shitty glasses away from Eren. He's obviously uncomfortable you git."

Eren's eyes widened, he wasn't prepared to face Rivaille yet, but that voice, deep and calm like sea waves but can also be just as harsh. It was obvious to whom it belonged to.

When Eren was finally released by a pouting Hanji, he bolted right away, running to his classroom and shutting the door behind him as he made his way to his seat. He couldn't face Rivaille now; he's still unprepared for whatever Rivaille has to say. He'll wait till he's simmered down before he goes and confronts Rivaille.

'It's best of we avoid each other for now.'

Eren nodded to himself as he took out his book and notebook for the first class when the bell ringed and tried to focus on the lessons instead.

When lunch came by, Eren tried to spend it with either Mikasa or Armin to avoid meeting Rivaille, but luck it seemed was not with him that day. Mikasa had lunch meeting with her club mates and Armin was no where to be found, so Eren dejectedly spent lunch alone on the rooftop, eating quietly as thoughts about Rivaille kept pestering him.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the door open, nor felt it when someone sat beside him. He only found out when the same deep and calm voice that haunted his dreams and plagued his thoughts endlessly spoke. Eren gasped and eyes wide stared at Rivaille beside him.

"R-Rivaille! You scared me!" He whined, he could've sworn he could sense the other teen smirking at him right now and he glared. Then he remembered, he was supposed to be ignoring Rivaille right now.

Eren's heated glare turned cold and he began to gather his lunch box, standing to leave the rooftop but before he could leave, Rivaille's hand clasped around his wrist, stopping him from leaving.

"Why were you absent yesterday?" Came Rivaille's question, as always too calm and collected.

Eren just stood there, trying to shake off Rivaille's grip but it only tightened around his wrist, not hard enough to cut off circulation but strong enough that he couldn't shake it off.

"Why didn't you text me back?" Again Rivaille questioned him. Eren began to feel angry, how dare he ask stupid questions when it was all his fault anyways?!

Eren could feel his anger boil over and burn from the inside and he so wanted to punch Rivaille right now but he held back, he just wanted to avoid him. Why can't he just leave him alone for this day?! Still he continued to shake the grip off his wrist but it just wouldn't budge.

"Why were you avoiding me?" This time the question held a bit of sadness in it, subtle but enough that Eren could sense it.

Eren finally whirled around to face Rivaille with a glare, tears already falling down his cheeks, upset and angry about his situation. "Why?! You want to know why?! Well, it's because I'm in love with you! And I just realized that you already have someone so, why should I even bother anymore?! But do you know what's worse?! The fact that I still love you, even though you already have someone else, it hurts me, these feelings I have for you, it hurts, because… because I know I would never have you in the end, yet I still want you to…" Eren's burst ended in a whisper, eyes soaked with tears and sadness that he couldn't stare at Rivaille's eyes anymore, he sniffled and sobbed.

It was an ugly sight to see, Rivaille decided, so messy and dirty. He sighed and pulled Eren to face him again, he stared into those sodden wet and pitiful eyes and leaned in forward to kiss those tears away.

The tears tasted bitter but Eren's sadness tasted even more bitter than any other, so he sweetly, gently and with care, kissed them away, running his tongue over flushed wet cheeks to lick the bitter tears and planting small butterfly kisses to soothe the frantic nerves.

"You idiot. You always have to jump into conclusions… What do you think I felt when you were absent yesterday? You never even texted me back, I was so worried! I thought… you were so sick it must be why you couldn't text me, but then you come to school ok and I'm relieved only to find you avoiding me, ignoring me. Don't you think I'd feel discouraged too?" It was the longest time Rivaille has ever talked but for Eren, he'd talk more, if it means Eren would understand him better.

"Tch, that day you saw me and Petra hugging, it was a misunderstanding, idiot. She was hugging me as a sister because my parents have adopted her into our family ever since her parent's tragic accident with the car crash. You never even bothered to let me explain, you really are an idiot. Rushing into things so suddenly, tch, no wonder you scored a 0 for your math quiz! Looks like I'll need to tutor you personally, every after class then."

Eren's eyes widened when he heard Rivaille's explanation. He got too emotional and misunderstood the situation. He really is a stupid idiot isn't he?

Eren couldn't help it he chuckled at his stupidity.

Rivaille only smiled at the image, it was better than the one of before.

He found he liked this image better and leaned in, tilting Eren's head with his thumb to kiss supple lips.

"Tch, idiot."

"I'm so sorry, Rivaille-san."

And they kissed again.

Yes, Rivaille definitely liked this better.

A/N: WHOOP! Finally they got back together~~~3 So the fluffiness will come back again the next few chapters! Thanks for the likes/kudos/favs! And also for leaving comments and suggestions! I'm so happy people liked it so much! ^w^ So I'll make the next chapter extra fluffy and cheesy~ Aiyeeee~3


	6. Journal Entry 6: Spartan Tutor!

Title: Teen Eren's Journal Entries

Pairing: Riren (RivaillexEren, yes in that order D)

Warning: Fluff! Teen fluff and angst! Plus raging hormonal teenagers

Summary: Eren needs to get his grades up! Rivaille offers to tutor!

A/N: This is what I literally do to my brother whenever I tutor him, just wanted to write something about Rivaille helping out Eren with his studies. And as Rivaille is a strict being, I'm sure he's strict with studies too! Sorry Eren-chan! xD

Journal Entry 6: Spartan Tutor!

Date: September 18, 2013 (Wednesday)

Rose Private High

Eren stared down at the paper he was holding in his hand, green eyes straying up to the red mark on the upper right hand corner of the paper with a very negative grade written on it. He gulped, hands nervously clutching the paper as he scanned through his mistakes. There was no way out, he completely failed.

"Jaeger, I know you're doing as hard as you can but if you don't pass the next tests, I'm afraid you'll have to take summer classes for this year." His math teacher told him and he gulped nodding his head.

His eyes went back to stare down at his grade. It was the worst he'd gotten since elementary. A D-… usually he'd get As and Bs or the occasional drop to Cs but this time, apparently his distraction with his affection and crush for a certain someone had made him slip up lower than he expected.

He wasn't blaming Rivaille, of course not! How could the other know anyways! But it was so hard to focus on studying when every time he'd try to solve his math problems he'd get bored and decide to chat Rivaille up in the net. Or exchange text messages with each other during boring class period, though more often than not he'd get a scolding from Rivaille than a proper answer to his text messages.

Still it's hard when he's so easily distracted.

He's noticed his other subjects drop too. Usually he'd breeze through Literature and Foreign Languages but now he'd had more of a problem thinking about the correct answers than usual. His Social Studies and Science subjects have all gone down to C+s too! He'd barely saved his History grade with a B-!

Eren sighed and folded his test paper, stuffing it in between the folds of his Math notebook for reviewing later. He needs help, maybe Armin or Mikasa would help him study later? Though that was doubtful, Mikasa was always so busy with her Student Council meetings and with the Autumn festival coming up, she was even more busy than ever with managing for the school's contribution to the Autumn Festival which would be a 3 day long celebration.

As for Armin, well lately Armin's been kind of busy himself and Eren has noticed that Jean has started to get closer and closer to Armin. He smiled thiking that maybe they would finally get together after 5 years of awkward attraction and floundering about. After all Jean needed to move on from Marco. It wasn't healthy what he was dealing with.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the bell rang signaling for lunch break to start. He beamed and excitedly took his lunch set out from his bag to meet Rivaille up on the rooftop of the school. Lately since they've patched things up together and started to get closer to each other again, he'd been spending his lunches with Rivaille everyday. He'd also make it a habit to cook his lunch with his mom so he'd be able to test out if his cooking skills had improved.

'Ahh I wonder if Rivaille-kun will like my cooking for today too!' Eren thought with a small blush and a smile as he opened the door to the rooftops, Rivaille was already there, sitting by the corner waiting for him.

"Ah! Rivaille-kun! How was your day?" This was normal routine for them, Eren would start out the conversation with asking for Rivaille's day to which the older of the two would only nod and shrug, sometimes he'd answer with a 'Not bad.' Then they both open their lunch boxes and share food with each other. Typically Rivaille's cooking is always far better than Eren's but Rivaille has also developed an addiction for Eren's baking goods.

Eren's baking is like heaven itself. He may cook like a pro but he'd have to admit that what Eren bakes is something magnificent!

Today too, Eren baked something special for them.

"Tada~ I know that the festival's still a bit far off but I wanted to start it out and make sure I made it just right! Would you like to try?" Eren made mooncake for dessert. It looked tasty and Rivaille's mouth watered slightly at the sight, of course he wouldn't say that to Eren, he merely nodded and Eren took a bit off using his fork and offered it to Rivaille.

Rivaille took the bite and savored the sweet taste in his mouth, determining the taste and texture of the mongo filling with the slight tang of salt from the egg center. "Mhn, not bad." As usual his compliment was the same but Eren could tell that his dessert was a success by the slight bright glint found in Rivaille's sharp eyes.

"Yes! Thank you Rivaille-kun! Now I can bake more for the festival! I'm helping Mikasa out with the food and I'd get paid too for making these!" Eren was saving up money so he can buy a present for Rivaille this coming Christmas, it was a bit too early to think about it but Eren wanted to be prepared.

Rivaille hummed along as Eren chattered about his day, he would finish off Eren's baked dessert off by himself as usual and then they'd share a mutual silence together, watching the blue sky.

"Ne, Rivaille-kun… I know you might be busy for your part for the Autumn Festival too but… Do you think you could tutor me for today? My grades are slipping and I can't seem to study well by myself… I keep getting… distracted." Eren shyly muttered as he twiddled his fingers, cheeks flushing with a slight pink color, eyes averted.

Rivaille watched Eren squirm and sighed. "Sure, what subjects do you have problem with? I'll bring my notes with me and go over to your house to study them over then."

Eren beamed and hugged Rivaille. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Usually I'd ask Mikasa and Armin but I know they're busy lately and besides, you're usually with me now a days anyways so I thought maybe we could study together! Oh and uhm, the subjects and Math, Social Studies, Science and maybe History too? I don't have much problem with Literature and Foreign Languages since I'm technically German so-" Eren was cut off by a kiss to his lips from Rivaille.

"Tch, you talk to much, of course I'll help, now shut up. It's annoying." Was all Rivaille said and Eren blushed but smiled, feeling appreciated even if he was just told to shut up, but that was to be expected from Rivaille since he's not so very social a person at all and Eren could tell…

'Rivaille is so cute, whenever he's embarrassed!' Eren thought with a giggle and they spent the rest of lunch break in silence.

Jaeger House

5:00pm

Eren gulped as Rivaille pat the ruler he brought with him lightly on the written question with a dark look. "What's the answer to this problem, brat?"

Eren shivered and stuttered out a reply. "U-uhm… 14?"

"Wrong!" The stick slammed back down on the table so hard Eren flinched; frightened as the dark aura surrounding Rivaille grew darker, more sinister. "It seems like you're more 'distracted' than I thought. Maybe I should punish you, hmn? What do you say to that dog?"

Eren's whole body shook from the nerves and from being scared of the person in front of him, his old nickname was back and he was terrified of what Rivaille is capable of doing to him if he ever gets another wrong answer. "U-uhm, I'll be good and study harder, Rivaille-kun!" Eren bowed his head and clasped both hands together in a proper pleading position.

Rivaille huffed and pushed his notes back to Eren for the younger of them to review again. "You better or else this ruler won't be the only thing you'll hear cracking tonight."

Eren gulped and immersed himself with studying the equations and solutions.

'Forget distraction! Rivaille is more scarier than Mikasa during tutoring hours!'

In the end, Eren managed to, albeit narrowly finish up all the mock tests Rivaille has prepared and pass them with only a few mistakes. He did get slapped Rivaille's ruler once or twice on the palm of his hands but at least he never suffered any worse punishments than that.

Eren shuddered to think of any 'punishments' Rivaille could've thought of to punish his 'dog' if Eren never manages to pass those mock tests at all.

'Scary!'

A/N: So I'm planning on making the next chapter a festival fic for the moon cake festival, I know that the festival's technically over but, meh bear with it. xD Also thanks for the encouraging responses and praise for this work! I love reading all of them! The suggestions too! Any questions for this fic is welcome as well and I'll try to answer as best I can without giving too much spoiler for any planned chapter for that question! Thanks for the read! And leave comments! ^w^


	7. Journal Entry 7: Autumn Festival!

Title: Teen Eren's Journal Entries

Pairing: Riren (RivaillexEren, yes in that order D)

Warning: Fluff! Teen fluff and angst! Plus raging hormonal teenagers

Summary: It's the Autumn Festival! Booths! Mooncake! Love?!

A/N: Where in finally! We get to see someone other than Eren, Rivaille, Mikasa and Armin in this story! Watch out! The Horse is back!

Journal Entry 7: Autumn Festival!

Date: September 20, 2013 (Friday)

Rose Private High

It was a busy day for everyone at Rose Private High, it was the start of the festival so the majority of students participating in the student council are busy managing the programs while other students who decided to set up their own booths to sell stuff are busy with their own problems.

Eren himself is busy with his own booth, he brought with him three boxes full of his homemade moon cake, he just hopes that it'd sell well. He sighed as he glanced down at the three boxes, obviously too big and heavy for him alone to carry but he couldn't ask Mikasa to help, she's busy with her own student council work and Armin has his own booth to mind as well.

"Maybe I could text Rivaille, I'm sure he's here already." Just when he's about to take out his cell phone, someone tapped him on the shoulder, startling him and almost making him drop said phone. "Gah! Jean you startled me!"

Jean chuckled and grinned down at Eren, ruffling the shorter's hair as he stared down at the boxes. "What's this?" He gestured with his thumb.

"Oh, those are mooncakes that I baked for the festival, but they're too many and big for me alone to pick up and my booth's all the way at the back. I was just about to text Rivaille to help me carry them over." Eren answered with a sigh then stared at Jean with a curious look.

"Say, Jean." The other grunted to signal that he was listening while he opened one box to survey the contents. "Don't you have to help Armin with your booth?" Jean shook his head and glanced up to meet Eren's eyes.

"Nope, we're all set already and Armin's just sitting idly waiting for the festival to start. I promised to come back by then. So, do you want my help with those? I can carry two and you can carry one, that way you can assemble your booth faster, I'll even help out." Jean offered, Eren gave the other teen a suspicious glare.

Jean wasn't normally so nice to him after all.

"What? I'm not going to do anything, dumbass! I'm just offering a helping hand! Sheesh! I'm not so immature as to sabotage your precious baking goods!" Jean defended himself, glaring right back with the same intensity.

Eren abated and carried a box, leading Jean to his designated booth.

"So… I heard rumors that you and Rivaille are a thing now." Jean casually asked as he helped Eren set up his booth, glancing to his right to see Eren take out a few packs of the mooncake out from the box as display for the customers.

"O-oh? Uhm well, I don't really know if we are well… together together yet…" Eren mumbled with a blush, cheeks burning red, he averted his eyes from Jean and busied himself with fixing the décor of his booth. 'Maybe a few more sakura petals over here would be attractive?'

"But, you like him right?"

Eren stopped fiddling with the pink petals and glanced behind him to meet Jean's serious gaze. "Well… we are childhood friends and we are so close so maybe… yes?" Eren blushed with a tender smile, staring down at the pink petals in his hands.

Jean stared at Eren, eyes narrowed and felt his chest constrict at the answer. "So you like him more than me or Armin?"

Eren's eyes widened. "What? No! That's completely different! I like him differently than both you and Armin! I still like you both! As friends! We already talked about this Jean!"

Jean leaned his body close, his face dangerously close to Eren's, tension building as he met wide green eyes; the same eyes that made him feel differently, made him dizzy and confused.

Even more so now that Marco's gone.

"Jean…"

Jean continued to stare at Eren, he didn't know what to think anymore. He was confused with his feelings, with everything but one thing he was sure of.

"Jean, what are yo-"

Before Eren could finish his sentence, Jean leaned forward and sealed their lips together into a kiss.

He was sure that he wanted to taste those soft looking lips one more time.

Rivaille was running a little late and cursed, Eren must be at the school by now and he knew of the booth set up and the boxes Eren was supposed to bring. He should've made that alarm earlier. Or rather called Eren to wait for him instead.

He sighed. 'No use regretting over the past, it's past already, just focus on getting there faster so you can help Eren.' He thought to himself and hurried his run. Once at school he headed straight for the back, where Eren's booth was supposedly going to be set up.

The sight that met him made him stop abruptly with widened eyes.

Jean was kissing Eren.

Jean was kissing his Eren.

He saw red and pulled Jean away from Eren who gasped and fell on his knees to the floor. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Kirstein?" His voice even but with a hint of threat underlying the tone.

Jean scoffed and returned the glare with one of his own. "What do you think, dumbass?" He stood his ground, straightening his back to make himself look tall but he remembered his scuffle with this little bastard, size doesn't matter when it comes to fighting Rivaille.

Speed does.

He struck first.

Rivaille dodged and just like that they fought.

Eren coughed from the lack of air in his lungs because of the abrupt kiss from Jean but when he saw his two friends fighting over him once again he glared at them both and tried to stop them.

"Stop it you two! Oi! I said stop! Bastards! Will you listen to me?!" He tried pulling them apart but got punched in the gut by Rivaille instead, he coughed and fell to his knees, wincing from the pain. "Ow…"

Immediately both Jean and Rivaille stopped fighting and kneeled beside Eren.

"Eren, Are you ok?!" Jean asked frantically.

"Eren." Rivaille looked over at his Eren, scanning for any blood. His punches are pretty powerful.

"I'm fine! Just a bit winded. Damn, Rivaille! Your punches suck!" Eren winced but shushed any concerns from the two, instead delivering a glare to both of them. "You guys promised me you wouldn't fight anymore! What do you have to say for yourself!" He scolded with a harsh tone.

Both Jean and Rivaille glanced down at the ground, chastised and guilty from breaking their promise. "We're sorry." They both said at the same time then glared at the other with venom.

Eren tutted, wagging a finger in front of them. "You both are naughty, because of that you both don't get to eat my mooncake, even if you pay for it! I was planning to give it to you guys for free, but since you guys were being naughty, fighting when you specifically promised me you wouldn't anymore. Well I guess only Armin and Mikasa gets a bite! Humph!" Eren huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

At the dejected and sad looks from both of his childhood friends he sighed and relaxed his stern features.

"Rivaille, will you leave us alone for a minute? I just need to talk to Jean."

Rivaille gave a wary look Jean's way but at the glare/pout he received from Eren he backed off and walked away, feeling flustered because he saw something cute.

Then Eren faced Jean with a serious look. "Jean, we already talked about this. You know I don't like you like that and I know that you're trying to fill in the space for Marco but I'm not that person, Jean. I'm sorry; I can't return your feelings. I already love Rivaille. You know that more than anyone." Eren clasped his hands with Jean's in hopes to comfort the other.

Jean sighed harshly, averting his eyes; again he was rejected, how many times should he do this to himself? "I know… but, you're the only one I feel strongly to aside from Marco and with him gone, all I can think about is you. Well at least I hope it's you, I dunno, I'm still a bit confused about my feelings. About everything. But I just wanted someone… just someone."

Eren smiled and leaned forward to kiss Jean's cheek, blushing immediately after and glaring instead to cover his embarrassment. "There, that's the most I can do for you and if you try and steal kisses from me again, I swear I'll kick you where it hurts the most, get it?"

Jean nodded and Eren smiled. "So, I hope you've been practicing your running skills because once Mikasa finds out what you've done, again, you do realize she's going to hunt for your head right?" Jean gulped and ran away right then, in search of a hide out or in hopes of appealing to Armin's good graces so he'll stop Mikasa from maiming him.

Eren sighed and beckoned Rivaille to come back when he saw the green envy in his eyes. "Oh, Rivaille-san! You don't have to be jealous! Here!" He leaned forward and kissed Rivaille straight on the lips, chastely. Then blushed red because of his bold move and faced away to fix his booth once again.

Rivialle though, would have none of that, he wound his arms around the thin waist and pulled Eren flush with his body. "Eren…" He whispered in one flushed ear. "I want a real kiss."

Eren flushed even redder if possible but turned his head to meet Rivaille's lips into a more passionate kiss, letting the older teen dominate and slip a tongue inside his crevice. "Ah, Rivaille…" Eren moaned softly, pulling away with a sigh.

"I still need to fix my booth, Rivaille-san, maybe later." Rivaille smirked at a promise of something more later.

"Hmn, here, let me help."

So Eren guesses this means, they are a thing after all.

A/N: So here we go again with the Rivaille VS Jean fight, xD I just love it when they fight over Eren. There'll be more of that soon since Jean hasn't completely relinquished his 'feelings' for Eren yet, he's a bit confused forgive him. As for what happened to Marco, well it'll be revealed soon! Thanks for the read, likes, kudos, comments, reviews and love for this fic! ^w^


	8. JournalEntry8: My Confusing Heart (Part1

Title: Teen Eren's Journal Entries

Pairing: Riren (RivaillexEren, yes in that order D), MarcoxJean(Also in that order)

Warning: Fluff! Teen fluff and angst! Plus raging hormonal teenagers, Cursing too because Jean is a potty mouth

Summary: The world behind Jean's eyes.

A/N: After not updating this thing for so long! Finally we get to know what happens to Jean and Marco and why Jean is so hung up on Eren filling the space and why he's all hella confused! X3 Don't worry it's nothing serious like death but it is a tad bit depressing.

Journal Entry 8: My Confusing Heart (Part2)

Date: October 12, 2013 (Saturday)

Kirstein Household

8:00 am, Breakfast

Everyday my life is the same.

I wake up, get dressed for school then eat breakfast.

Breakfast would be a silent affair, as I always eat by myself, mother is at France or somewhere, doing her fashion business while father is busy with his own work and might have already left.

I'd eat in silence until I can't stomach the delicious and expensive meal in front of me and decide to leave. The butlers and the maids would clean up and I know they'd give me pitying looks. They always do even when I don't deserve them.

I don't deserve shit.

The car ride to my school would be spent in the same dull silence. I'd sigh and memories unbidden to me would resurface from the deepest pits of my brain. It's always that scene.

_"Marco!"_

_BZZT CRASH!_

Irritated I would scowl and look out the window, where I would always see Eren walk up to school. Then I'd smile, small and barely seen but no one would see it anyways. I always hid it, because I've never been so open about my feelings to anyone.

Except him.

Well him and Eren, ever since that Moon cake incident, I've promised I wouldn't go for Eren anymore though; still I have doubts about my feelings. They're so very confusing.

You see, I'm attracted to two of my childhood friends.

One was my best friend and the other used to be my rival.

Well apparently I can't have both because my best friend got into a car crash and is in a coma right now.

While the other is already in a relationship, with humanity's scariest fucker too.

Ahh, I'm screwed. I should've known not to get attached, it'll only end like this, I've always known.

The car stopped in front of the school gates and I leave the car with a terse bye to the driver. The girls would immediately blush and talk about my awesomeness, handsome, rich, etc. It used to make me happy and uplifts my spirit, I mean to be surrounded by attractive and adorable girls! That's what every guy wants, right?

Well not anymore, it just wasn't as fun as it used to.

Not when my best friend is suffering in silence at a hospital.

I sigh and walks pass these people, heading for my classroom at 2B. On my way there I saw Eren and Rivaille. They were talking and I saw their hands clasped together, long fingers entwined with each other. The scene made me green with envy, but I don't know whether it was the scene itself or Eren being with Rivaille that made me jealous.

Even after all these years, I could never determine how my feelings go for Eren were. Sometimes I'd be so pissed at him, but sometimes I want to kiss him senseless. It's so contradictory and so stupidly confusing!

Then there's Marco.

My feelings for him were the same, well minus the pissed part, I could never be angry at Marco; he's like a saint! A freckled Jesus or something! But I'd be so torn with my feelings for Marco; I'd never know whether it was friendship or love.

Then his accident happened and I finally knew what I felt for him, only it was too late. I don't deserve him, I never did. So I tried going for Eren again, but of course the little shit decided to fall in love with the fucker.

Well what do you know a shitter and a fucker, fits the boot don't you think?

I sighed and decided to leave them alone, deep inside, I knew they deserved each other. They've been at it for years now after all, ever since kindergarten! I would never win against Rivaille and I wouldn't want to see Eren cry again. So I'd let him go.

The problem was, I felt so hollow. It used to be easy back then to let Eren chase after Rivaille because Marco would be there to comfort me.

Not anymore.

The day passes quickly and I'd say good-bye to my friends, including Eren and Rivaille, as I wait for my car to arrive. Once my drive arrives, we headed for the hospital, after months of going to the hospital after school; I didn't need to tell my driver to go there anymore. It became routine.

I'd head straight for the elevator and push the button for the 7th floor. I walk out on the 7th floor and head for room 703. I'd always stand in front of the room for minutes, staring at the gleaming metal numbers with a pitiful frown and a crease on my forehead. Always feeling the overwhelming feeling of guilt knaw inside of me, when I've taken deep even breaths, I would enter finally and see the deceivingly sleeping form of Marco.

Wires attached to his body, pumping precious oxygen into his lungs and nutrients into his body. It always made me sad and angry at myself for what happened to him. Always.

I'd sit by the bed, on the wooden chair and hold his hand, then I would talk to him. I'd tell him about my day, what happened and the various problems of my life, school work, projects, my family drama, about how up till now, my parents still won't come home to spend time with their only son, about my confusing feelings for him and Eren. About how finally the little shit got together with the short fucker.

"So I promised him, I wouldn't pursue him anymore, and it's okay, really but… it's still hard, Marco, living alone… especially since you're not here with me anymore."

I would always end up crying. I can't help it, it was my fault, all of this is my fault.

I only I hadn't called out to you that day, you wouldn't be distracted and get him by that stupid fucking car!

"I'm so sorry, Marco. I was so stupid. I should've realized it sooner, I should've told you sooner, I should've just stuck with you. Instead I had to get distracted by a stupid shitty dog, and we all know he's only loyal to one person. It was so obvious before!"

I sniffled and wiped my nose with a handkerchief. I'd stare at Marco's closed eyes, at the freckles and trace small patterns with the tip of my finger, I'd sigh and lean forward to plant a small chaste kiss on unmoving lips then stand to leave the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Marco. Good night."

Then I'd leave the room and head for my big ass lonely home.

Unbeknownst to him, what once were unmoving lips mouthed one word and the long fingers twitched from the warmth of Jean's hand.

"Jean…?"

A/N: I'm sorry I had to with the freckled Jesus thing! xD Thanks everyone for the support! And here we have the most awaited answers to your querries! Part 2 will come soon too! ^_^ Any kudos, likes, faves are most appreciated and comments, suggestions and reviews are most welcome! Don't forget to vote! Voting ends once I finish this fic! ^3^

1. College Eren sequel, angst and fluff

2. Grimm's Fairytale AU series, probably comedic, definitely fluff

3. Wishing Angel!Eren & Mafia!Levi, wing kink, fluff and angst

4. Tale of the tragic love birds-Reincarnations, angst, tragedy until the very last life

5. Modern AU, Thug!Levi and Heart Disease Patient Eren, angst and tragedy, does not have a happy ending.

6. Victorian Era fairytale AU mix, Viscount!Levi and Sleeping Beauty cursed in crystal Eren locked high up in a desolate castle

7. Gangster/ThugStudnet!Levi (15) x Novelist!Eren (24 Penname: DarkHunter), RomCom, slight angst, slight fluff, slight OOC(Eren is still Uke and is a Matured Tsundere/Masochist)

8. Dance AU, Famous Dancer!Levi x College Student/Underground Best Dancer!Eren, RomCom, fluff, slight angst, lots of dancing moves, Eren shows his inner seductive and sexy self.


End file.
